One final morning
by MonoMelon
Summary: I didn't even know his name. "I'm Hajime Hinata." He gave me a sad smile. "I'm Komaeda Nagito," he said. He gave me a sad smile. We both knew there was no backing out now. AU, major character death.


**Hey. I'm just going to say this now, but if you don't like major character death then this is not the story for you. Although, that being said I'll post another chapter probably tomorrow with an alternate ending.**

 **...I don't know why I am doing this since I don't want either of them to die.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Danganronpa or it's characters.**

 **So without further-ado, I present to you chapter 1. ...I totally don't care if you read the A.N by the way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 This is it.**

It's a cold morning today. Why I chose this morning to do this I don't know. With what I am going to do...I'll probably scare the people down below, but I honestly stopped caring.

A cold breeze swept across my body causing me to shiver. _Maybe I should have chosen another morning to do this._ I shook my head. I had to do this.

"I've been waiting for so long," I whispered. _Great now I'm talking to myself._ I put a hand to my head and sighed. I know I can do it...I know I can, but last time a girl named Chiaki caught me in the act. It is a...horrible thing to do?

I looked down at the ground with a blank look. Faintly I could see the shapes of cars speeding along the road, and I wonder if I'll land on one of them. Hopefully I'll be dead before I land on one of them. This... was anticipating in all honestly.

I gasped, for I heard the sound of the door screeching open. I closed my eyes and tensed up expecting a scream for help, or even to be pulled up to safety. Nothing ever came though. I heard soft footsteps approach me, but no yell or scream. I relaxed but kept my eyes closed. _Maybe this person is here to push me off?_ I felt my heart tighten. I wanted to end my life on my own terms.

"So...a reserve course student is ending it too," a voice said. I opened my eyes slowly at the voice. I turned to looked at the person, but I only saw his white hair. I was a little upset that an, Ultimate was going to watch me die.

"You wont stop me," I stated. It was quiet for a moment; only the faint sound of cars remained. I felt him move and sit beside me slowly.

"Is that what you...hoped," he asked. _Is it?_ I looked straight ahead then back at the boy with the green jacket. _I know what I want._

"No...no...it's not," I whispered. "Last time I tried I was caught and forcefully stopped," I said only a little louder. I couldn't tell his expression, but I think he was interested.

"Any reason?" he faintly said. I tilted my head for a moment. _Do I have a reason? ...No... ...Yes..I do have one._

"Izuru," I said. He said nothing more.

I don't know when I'm going to do it, but I have a feeling that it will be soon. I felt a vibration on my leg. I grimaced when I saw who was calling me. I ignored it, but it kept ringing.

"Will you answer?" I ignored him and set the phone on my lap. Thankfully it stopped, but soon after I received multiple texts.

 ** _Hajime where are you? ...I haven't seen you today._**

 ** _Hajime..._**

 ** _I know you're reading these!_** She didn't seem to text me for a while. Now it was back to silence.

 _ **HAJIME HINATA GET OFF OF THAT ROOF!**_

"Huh..." _How could she possibly know?_

"What is it?" the boy asked. I didn't know what to say to him. _How does Chiaki know?_ When I tried to think of a way I glanced down at the ground. ...There was a rather large crowd beginning to form, and I realized that I had to hurry. I turned swiftly to look at the boy.

"You can go back, or you can go with me. Look at the crowed," I said. He didn't look surprised, but frankly I didn't care. The look he gave me was comforting, but that's not what I wanted! It was comforting, but he did look scared.

"Do you want to go before me, after me, or we can even go together," he said. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to die with me, but I... I think he is here for the same reason. Now I can hear the screams from below.

"If you go back now you can say you tried to talk me out of it," I pleaded. My pleads came to no avail. He just gave me a smile.

"I'm not going to leave. ...What do you want to do?" he asked. I didn't want to accept that an Ultimate was offering to go with me, but I knew he wasn't going to leave.

"We'll go together," I said. _I don't even know his name._ "...I'm Hajime Hinata." He gave me a sad smile. We knew there was no backing out.

"I'm Komaeda Nagito," he said. I didn't know how we should do this. I didn't have time for a plan, for I heard the banging footsteps thundering up the stairs. I closed my eyes and sighed. _This is it._

I grabbed Komaeda's hand and gave him one last smile before leaning forwards pulling him along with me.

 _I'm Komaeda Nagito._

I wish we could have been friends.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Well, I hope you did.**


End file.
